Issei gets his first harem girl but how will Rias feel about it
by Puncake69
Summary: Issei finally meets his true dream


High school DXD fan fiction script:

Setting: warm spring at Issei's evening at 2:31 it is the day after the big fight between Issei and Rias'es husband Issei is still tired from the power fight and Rias is filled with adrenalin. Issei awakes from his sleep to find him in bed looking at the ceiling his head is spinning from the pain He looks over to his door to find Rias dressed up like a cat wearing sexy cat ears a Lacey bra and matching panties with a tail she is carrying a tray with some orange juice and a bowl of cereal as she sees Issei awake she sets down the tray and runs over to him jumping on top of him almost felling weight less Issei stutters and Rias says finally your awake after the fight you had last night you have been unconscious ever since then I have been taking care of you since then. (hungover and confused he thinks why is she wearing a cat outfit I don't care why but its turning me on) Issei asks Rias why are you wearing that cat outfit Rias responds by saying oh you don't like it I thought you would like it. Issei says loudly no no it's great I love your outfit. Rias replies by saying good I picked it out just for you by the way if you are ready you can take my virginity now since we were interrupted last time. Issei says but you said not to bring it back up. Rias says remember you went to the wedding and fought for me so this means we are married because you fought for me. Issei reaches for his head in pain screaming saying ahhh my head still hurts from the battle. Then Akeno walks in wearing a Japanese maid outfit she looks at me then at Rias and says hey you started the fun without me. Then she runs over to Issei and pushes Rias to one side of the bed and grabs his right arm. Issei says this is a dream repeatedly. Until Akeno said is this a dream taking off her outfit and grabs his arm and puts it on her left breast and says you can squeeze them I love S&M. Rias then took off the matching bra and panties and set them on the ground next to the bed she then grabbed Issei's left arm and set it on her right breast she then leaned into him and put her right hand behind his head and her left hand on his erected penis slowly rubbing it and she says in the cat outfit "can this kitty have some milk". Issei then gently cupped Rias'es right breast he shaked a bit when Rias started to pull of his pajamas and pull down his boxers. Rias gazed at his penis with awe and said "I didn't know that Issei was a grower". Akeno said don't look at her look at me then started to move closer so Issei and he slowly moved his hand down to her lower body and pulled her close with every second going on then he realized how soft Akeno's breast where and moved his head closer to them he then opened his mouth slowly and started to suck on them slowly he then realized his hand was at Akeno's pussy so he started to stick his index finger in her vagina it was so wet but so tight. Then Rias started to suck on Issei's dick he is surprised he has never had anyone touch his penis but him. He stopped sucking on Akeno's breasts and let out a little moan when Rias licked the tip of his penis but he continued sucking and Rias started deep throating. He looked at Akeno who is moaning sexy like. After a while Issei finally came when he did it over flowed in Rias'es mouth and some got on her breast and her face. Then Akeno came and fell over on the bed next to Issei then Rias said "hey Akeno u mind helping here" so Akeno got on her knees and crawled over to Rias and started licking the cum off her breasts as she is doing that she says "wow Issei your cum tastes great" she finishes licking the cum off Rias'es breasts and moves up to her face and starts slowly licking it off when she finishes she starts to make out with Rias and after about 45 seconds of them making out they stop and Akeno and Rias say "damn Issei your cum tastes amazing" after that Rias says I want you inside of me then she climbs on top of Issei and picks up his penis and slowly inserts it into her vagina and softly screams out ohhhhhhh and slowly falls onto Issei her boobs fall onto his face and her head is over his head he slowly moves his hands down her back until he reaches her ass then he squeezes them and slowly moves his dick inside of Rias'es vagina as he is doing this he is thinks wow I'm really having a 3 way with the president and Akeno and damn the president insides are so hot and wet it's almost like I never want to leave this position. He comes back to realizing he is right in front of the president's breasts he thinks to himself I have touched her breasts before but I wonder if I can suck on them. As Issei moves his head closer to her breast he speeds up moving his dick all the way into her womb he finally reaches her breasts and starts sucking like crazy. Then Rias says "ah Issei cum in me I want you inside me forever I don't care if I get pregnant" then Issei stops sucking on her tits and says "Rias I need to tell you something" she says "What is it"? Issei says "I love you and I'll be with you forever". Epilogue: six months after the 3 way at the wedding of Rias and Issei. After they get married they fly away on the same griffin that took Issei home after the fight. On the ride home Rias leans over to Issei and whispers something into his ear.

**THE END**


End file.
